


the island

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Family Reveal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi Training, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Rey Solo, Rey Solo Reveal, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Rey can tell Luke is withholding something from her, and she wants to know what, even if it hurts.





	the island

Frustration grew in Rey’s mind like a wall being built brick by brick. Each shot from the remote that she missed was a brick, and each shot that hit her was a whole layer of them.

She really regretted bringing it from the ship.

She glanced at Luke, unable to avoid looking at him while he too was so frustrated, distracting her with his own emotion. He frowned with her, impatient for her to figure out what the hell she was doing.

“Close your eyes,” he told her again, and again she tried, but it only lasted as long as it took for a bolt from the machine to whizz right by her arm, making her jump. Her already shaky concentration gone, she missed every shot and got one in the side.

Wincing, Rey deactivated her lightsaber and switched the remote off with the Force, throwing it at Luke and making him catch it. “This obviously isn't working.”

Luke wrapped his hands around the remote looked at it thoughtfully. “No, apparently not. We need to take a step back. Try meditating again.”

Rey sighed, shaking her head. “I need to move forward already. I don't have all the time in the world.”

Luke nodded, staring into the space between them as he considered. “I know you don't. That's what worries me.”

He set the remote down and looked at her. “I'm worried that if we leave here too early, Kylo will kill you or force you to become his apprentice.”

Rey gave him a light glare. His almost parental worry was somewhat endearing, but she believed she could handle herself. “I'd die before I let him be my master.”

Luke shook his head, his eyes narrowing with concern. “No, your life is too important. Whatever you must endure, there's hope as long as you live.”

Rey shrugged, moving away from the pebbled cliffside closer to the rock where he stood. “Why’m I so important?”

Luke just stared at her, once again not answering any real questions.

Rey groaned, praying silently for patience. “I hate you, old man.” She walked past him, gripping her lightsaber, _his_ lightsaber, she’d learned, tightly in her hand.

“Where are you going?” he asked, beginning to sound tired.

She ignored him, walking away.

“Kid, please just tell me where the kriff you're going.”

She turned, a smirk gracing the cold, harsh face she’d been wearing the last several weeks. “Why do you swear so much? Seems un-Jedilike.”

Luke’s own mouth curved up into a slight smile. “When you’re the last Jedi alive, you can decide what the rules are. In the meantime, I need to train you.”

Rey took a step back towards him. “It would be easier for me if you told me the truth.”

Luke sighed. “What truth, specifically?”

“Why is this island familiar? What do you know about my family? Why don’t you call me ‘Rey’?”

Luke frowned. “You’re perceptive. I have my reasons, _Rey_.” He looked away from her, gazing out over the water surrounding this lonely hill. “I worry what the truth would do to you.”

It took him a while to look at her again. He looked exhausted when he did. “I swear I'll tell you, Rey, but for now...can you just trust me?”

Rey snorted, her anger clouded with disbelief. “No! I deserve to know the truth, and now.”

Luke shook his head, a tiny, quiet movement. “Believe me, kid, I know.” But he said nothing else, looking into space again as if he could see a world of pain in the empty air.

Rey gripped the lightsaber, trying not to get angry. “I respect you completely, Master Skywalker. Luke. And I'm committed to your training. But I need _you_ to trust _me_ with the truth.”

He looked at her as if seeing into her soul. “I need to know you're ready.”

She stared intently back, as if she could find answers through the Force. She did have suspicions, but the thought of voicing them made her feel sick.

Maybe she wasn't ready.

No, she told herself, the sea roaring in the backdrop of her thoughts. Since she'd arrived here, it'd been driving her mad.

 

She had to know.

For now, though, it appeared she had to put it aside and work. She returned to her earlier position and activated her lightsaber. “Go on then,” she prompted, nodding to the remote.

  
Luke switched it on, and Rey pressed her eyes shut.

-

The word “end” rang in her ears. Rey gripped her lightsaber and narrowed her eyes at him from the darkness. “Why? Why should the Jedi end? I came here to _become_ a Jedi.”

Luke turned, studying her. “You know, Kylo Ren isn't a Sith.”

Rey held back a sigh. “What?”

Luke smiled at her, as if he knew how impatient she was and understood perfectly. “The Sith had rules, a code. One master to an apprentice, and no one could be both. When the Sith wanted to progress they would kill their master.” He stepped into the cave, walked towards her. “Kylo has the Knights of Ren and Snoke has Kylo. They're not Sith. They're something else.”

He looked at her, really looked at her, her face and her bright, lively eyes. He smiled again, this time with a sense of affection that overwhelmed her. “Just like we are not Jedi.”

She didn't understand, didn't know how to respond. But after only a moment, silence was too much for her. “Luke,” she pleaded. “What are you not telling me.”

Luke sighed. Looked away from her, then back. Looked into her eyes. “You remind me of my sister.”

Rey frowned. “Leia?”

He nodded, his expression grave. Apologetic.

Rey felt a weight slide into her chest. “She's my mother.”

Luke nodded again. “And Ben. He's your brother.”

Rey exhaled deeply, her head bowing. She knew. She'd known since she'd laid eyes on Han Solo, since she'd felt the connection with Kylo Ren, since Leia Organa’s arms had wrapped around her...

Suddenly she was crying into her empty hand, and Luke gripped her shoulder, trying to offer comfort that wouldn't come.

“I know what you're going through.”

“No you don't!” Rey sobbed, a savage undertone to her sadness. “He killed my father.”

Luke sighed, pulling his niece into his arms. “I know. I'm so sorry, sweetheart.”

He held her for what seemed like a long time, just letting her cry and think. Then he rubbed her back and spoke.

“When I learned my father was Darth Vader, it destroyed me.”

“It seemed impossible that the stranger I'd longed to know for so long, that I'd idolized, was a monster.”

“He'd threatened and hurt my friends, terrorized the galaxy, and opposed all that we fought for.”

He looked at his cybernetic hand, feeling the old pain in a phantom memory. “I hated him.”

“It's why I was afraid to tell you. I can only imagine how much harder this is than it was for me.”

“I didn't want you to hate your brother.”

He loosened his grip on her shoulders, and when she looked up, he gently cleared away her tears. He offered her a sad smile. “I'm sure it's impossible right now, but if you can, try to let your hate for Ben go. At least try to have some compassion for him.”

He frowned, his brow furrowed with worry. “I'll respect your decision if you feel you need to kill him, but I still have hope you might bring him home instead.”

Rey scoffed, pulling back from Luke's embrace and rubbing at one wet, aching eye. “Because that worked out so well for Ha-” she stopped, eyes far away. “For our father.”

She felt Luke's pain as well as her own - he missed Han Solo as deeply as the sea descended, and deeper.

The pain was suddenly overwhelming - she needed a reason to smile. She looked at Luke, the old wise not-Jedi who'd called to her like a beacon, the man whose entire world right now was helping her. This was her family.

She smiled at him, almost shyly. “It's not all bad, though, is it, Uncle?” Slowly, she reached out to him again, and they hugged tightly, Luke chuckling.

“No, it's not all bad. You've got me, and your mother is the most fearsome and wonderful woman in the galaxy.” He gently kissed her temple, and tears again sprang to her eyes. “You really are so much like her.”

She pulled back again, looking up at him with her watery eyes full of hope and fear. “And you'll stay with me this time?”

“We'll do our best, sweetheart.”


End file.
